Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable/Musique
Drag-on Dragoon 3 Arrange Tracks Pistes #'Exhaustion / Battleground' (尽きる／戦場) from Drakengard #:Composition: Nobuyoshi Sano #:Arrangement: Keigo Hoashi #:Paroles: Sawako Natori #:Chant: Nami Nakagawa #:Version d'exploration d'"Épuisement". #'Seere's Prayer / Battleground' (セエレの祈／戦場) from Drakengard #:Composition et arrangement: Takayuki Aihara #:Paroles: Hana Kikuchi #:Chant: Nami Nakagawa #:Version avec chœur de "Prière de Seere". #'Truth / Battleground' (第十三章 最終／戦場) from Drakengard #:Composition originale: Nobuyoshi Sano #:Arrangement: Keigo Hoashi #:Paroles: Hana Kikuchi #:Chant: Nami Nakagawa #:Version renouvelée de "Chapitre 13: Extinction". #'Ashes of Dreams / Battleground' (Ashes of Dreams／戦場) from NieR #:Composition originale: Keiichi Ookabe #:Arrangement: Keigo Hoashi #:Paroles et chant: Emi Evans #:Version d'exploration de "Un rêve en cendres". #'Emil / Battleground' (エミール／戦場) from NieR #:Composition originale: Kakeru Ishihama #:Arrangement: Keigo Hoashi #:Paroles: Emi Evans #:Chant: Tokyo FM Boys (Daishu Oikawa, Kazuya Miyashita & Kento Yamazaki) #:Version d'exploration d'"Emil". #'Song of the Ancients / Battleground' (イニシエノウタ／戦場) from NieR #:Composition originale: Keiichi Okabe #:Arrangement: Keigo Hoashi #:Paroles et chant: Emi Evans #:Version d'exploration de "Cantate des anciens". #'A Better End / Battleground' (Better End／戦場) from Drakengard 3 #:Composition et arrangement: Keigo Hoashi #:Paroles: Hana Kikuchi #:Chant: Nami Nakagawa #:Version renouvelée de "A Better End". #'Black Song / Battleground' (クロイウタ／戦場) from Drakengard 3 #:Composition: Keiichi Okabe #:Arrangement: Keigo Hoashi #:Paroles: Hana Kikuchi #:Chant: Nami Nakagawa #:Version d'exploration de "Black Song". #'This Silence Is Mine / Battleground' (This Silence Is Mine／戦場) from Drakengard 3 #:Composition et paroles: Chihiro Onitsuka #:Arrangement: Keigo Hoashi #:Chant: Nami Nakagawa #:Version d'exploration de "This Silence Is Mine". #'Thundervalor - Introduction Ver.' #'Voidscape - a capella' #'Wilderblades - a capella' #'Descendeus - a capella' Étymologie ? *Voidscape = Void + Escape *Thundervalor = Thunder + Valor *Corroscience = Corrosion + Science *Descendeus = Descent + Deus (Latin for God) *Antipurity = (Anti + Purity) *Blissade = Bliss + Crusade *Iniquitus = Latin for Injustice, wickedness *Registance = Regis (Latin for King) + Resistance *Prevolt = Presence + Revolt *Aethervox = Aether + Vox (Latin for Voice) *Pulchregeist = Pulchre (Latin for Beauty, Nobility) + Geist (German for Spirit) *Exvulsion = Expulse + Convulsion *Strumble = Strange + Tumble *Wilderblades = Wilder + Blades *Companthem = Companion + Anthem *Nethervox = Nether + Vox Weight of the World Kanji :消えゆく救い :途絶える躰 :空は 今も暗く :止まった時計 :鳴らない機械 :声 届かなくて :これが僕の呪い :犯した罪の深さが :君の願い :穢れた魂 抱く :贖いだけど :そう 僕らは今 :ああ 無価値でも叫ぶ :あの壊レタ世界の 歌 :そう 僕らは今 :ああ 無意味でも願う :ただ君との未来を :あの日の笑顔は愛しいまま 消えて :あふれる緑 :こぼれる命 :風は 今も遠く :剥がれる錆と :蠢く刃 :死が潜む森に :これが僕の呪い :約束殺す痛みが :君の願い :最後の夢を捨てた :償いだけど :そう 僕らは今 :ああ 無価値でも叫ぶ :この汚れた世界の愛 :そう 僕らは今 :ああ 無意味でも願う :ただ君との時間を :溺れた意識は優しいまま 消えて :そう 僕らは今 :ああ 無価値でも叫ぶ :あの壊レタ世界の歌 :そう 僕らは今 :ああ 無意味でも願う :ただ君との未来を :そう 僕らは今 :ああ 無価値でも叫ぶ :この汚れた世界の愛 :そう 僕らは今 :ああ 無意味でも願う :ただ君との時間を :祈りが赦しを得られずとも 僕は Romaji Anglais :I feel like I'm losing hope :In my body and my soul :And the sky, it looks so ominous :And as time comes to a halt :Silence starts to overflow :My cries are inconspicuous :Tell me God are you punishing me? :Is this the price I'm paying for my past mistakes? :This is my redemption song :I need you more than ever right now :Can you hear me now? :Cause we're gonna shout it loud'' :Even if our words seem meaningless :It's like I’m carrying the weight of the world :I wish that someway somehow :That I could save every one of us :But the truth is that I'm only one girl :Maybe if I keep believing :My dreams will come to life... :Come to life :After all the laughter fades :Signs of life all washed away :I can still still feel a gentle breeze :No matter how hard I pray :Signs of warning still remain :And life has become my enemy :Tell me God are you punishing me? :Is this the price I'm paying for my past mistakes? :This is my redemption song :I need you more than ever right now :Can you hear me now? :'Cause we're gonna shout it loud :Even if our words seem meaningless :It's like I'm carrying the weight of the world :I wish that someway somehow :That I could save every one of us :But the truth is that I'm only one girl :Maybe if I keep believing :My dreams will come to life... :Come to life :'Cause we're gonna shout it loud :Even if our words seem meaningless :Like I’m carrying the weight of the world :I wish that someway somehow :That I could save every one of us :But the truth is that I'm only one girl :Still we're gonna shout it loud :Even if our words seem meaningless :It’s like I’m carrying the weight of the world :I hope that someway somehow :That I could save every one of us :But the truth is that I’m only one girl :Maybe if I keep believing :My dreams will come to life... :Come to life… Deserving of Life Kanji Romaji Song of the Ancients '''Song of the Ancients (イニシエノウタ, Inishie no uta / Cantate des anciens) est un thème musical central dans NieR. Cette cantate est interprétée par Emi Evans et Nami Nakagawa dans le monde réel, mais est interprétée par les jumelles Popola et Devola dans le jeu. Chaque sœur possède sa propre version: La version "Devola" officie en temps que thème du Village de Nier, tandis que la version "Popola" est jouée dans la bibliothèque du village. Une version tandem nommée "Hollow Dreams" est entendue lors de la quête "La ballade des jumelles". La version "Fate" est jouée lors du combat contre les deux androïdes. "Lost Androids Mixuxux" figure comme l'un des thèmes du "Monde des vaisseaux vacants". Dans Drakengard 3, une version réarrangée de ce thème figure dans un set de contenus téléchargeables. Paroles (interprétées) Kanji :クワタ ツノボバライ :ツリィジ プラエリェガイ :コンドゥバイ ウンブバトゥーブロゥヌワイ :シュトゥティ シキィヤドロゥ :ティナタイ イベリッヒプレイ :レッツョウナ サウェティヤネ :シジャゴ アレッヒファタリリャ :メヒッサ ウンポリシレイ :ウートライシャイ アフォリジュクラーゾーヴォ :トワイファタセ イファタセ ツフ(ァ)ライ :ウートライシャイ アフォリジュクラーゾーヴォ :トワイファタセ イファタセ ツフ(ァ)ライ :ウィーシャ :ウーリィリャ コシシチュチャカイジャーワ :ニャベファツメクリ フェツメクリ　リンガモ :フーウェリ マンジャフッテアリャクゥーウ :ハニリャアガシェ ラアガシェ シントゥロ Romaji Vidéos The Incomplete Stone *A voir ... Shadowlord *A voir ... Autres de NieR... NieR: Automata Pistes Disque 1 #'Significance (Nothing)' (意味／無) #:Composition: Keiichi Okabe #:Chœur: J'Nique Nicole #'City Ruins (Rays of Light)' (遺サレタ場所／斜光) #:Composition: Keiichi Okabe #:Chant: J'Nique Nicole #'Peaceful Sleep' (穏ヤカナ眠リ) #:Composition: Keiichi Okabe #:Chant: Emi Evans #'Memories of Dust' (砂塵ノ記憶) #:Composition: Kuniyuki Takahashi #:Chant: J'Nique Nicole #'Birth of a Wish' (生マレ出ズル意思) #:Composition: Keiichi Okabe #:Chœur: NieR: Automata Choir #'The Color of Depression' (沈痛ノ色) #:Composition: Keiichi Okabe #:Chœur: #'Amusement Park' (遊園施設) #:Composition: Keigo Hoashi #:Chant: Emi Evans #'A Beautiful Song' (美シキ歌) #:Composition: Keigo Hoashi #:Chant: Nami Nakagawa, Emi Evans & J'Nique Nicole #'Voice of no Return (Guitar)' (還ラナイ声／ギター) #:Composition: Keiichi Okabe #:Chant: Emi Evans #'Grandma (Destruction)' (オバアチャン／破壊) #:Thème original: Keiichi Okabe #:Arrangement: Kuniyuki Takahashi #:Chœur: #'Faltering Prayer (Dawn Breeze)' (澱ンダ祈リ／暁風) #:Composition: Keiichi Okabe & Keigo Hoashi #:Arrangement: Keigo Hoashi #:Chant: Emi Evans #'Emil's Shop' (エミール／ショップ) #:Thème original: Kakeru Ishihama #:Arrangement: Kuniyuki Takahashi #:Chant: Mai Kadowaki / Julie Ann Taylor #'Treasured Times' (大切ナ時間) #:Composition: Keigo Hoashi #:Chant: Saki Ishii #'Vague Hope (Cold Rain)' (曖昧ナ希望／氷雨) #:Composition: Keigo Hoashi #:Chant: Emi Evans #'Weight of the World (English Version)' (Weight of the World／English Version) #:Composition: Keiichi Okabe #:Paroles et chant: J'Nique Nicole Disque 2 #'Significance' (意味) #:Composition: Keiichi Okabe #:Chœur: Marina Kawano & Emi Evans #'City Ruins (Shade)' (遺サレタ場所／遮光) #:Composition: Keiichi Okabe #:Chant: Emi Evans #'End of the Unknown' (異形ノ末路) #:Composition: Keiichi Okabe #:Chœur: #'Voice of no Return (Normal)' (還ラナイ声／通常) #:Composition: Keiichi Okabe #:Chant: Emi Evans #'Pascal' (パスカル) #:Composition: Keiichi Okabe #:Chant: Saki Ishii #'Forest Kingdom' (森ノ王国) #:Composition: Keigo Hoashi #:Chant: Nami Nakagawa #'Dark Colossus (Kaiju)' (全テヲ破壊スル黒キ巨人／怪獣) #:Thème original: Keiichi Okabe #:Arrangement: Keigo Hoashi #:Chant: Nami Nakagawa #'Copied City' (複製サレタ街) #:Composition: Keigo Hoashi #:Chœur: #'Wretched Weaponry (Medium/Dynamic)' (愚カシイ兵器:乙:甲) #:Composition: Keiichi Okabe #:Chant: Emi Evans #'Possessed by Disease' (取リ憑イタ業病) #:Composition: Keiichi Okabe #:Chant: Nami Nakagawa #'Broken Heart' (割レタ心) #:Composition: Keigo Hoashi #:Chœur: #'Wretched Weaponry (Quiet)' (愚カシイ兵器:丙) #:Composition: Keiichi Okabe #:Chant: Emi Evans #'Mourning' (追悼) #:Composition: Keiichi Okabe #:Chœur: NieR: Automata Choir #'Dependent Weakling' (依存スル弱者) #:Composition: Kuniyuki Takahashi #:Chœur: NieR: Automata Choir #'Weight of the World (Kowaretasekainouta)' (Weight of the World／壊レタ世界ノ歌) #:Composition: Keiichi Okabe #:Paroles: Taro Yoko #:Chant: Marina Kawano Disque 3 #'Rebirth & Hope' (再生ト希望) #:Composition: Keigo Hoashi #:Chœur: #'War & War' (戦争ト戦争) #:Composition: Keiichi Okabe & Keigo Hoashi #:Arrangement: Keigo Hoashi #:Chœur: NieR: Automata Choir #'Crumbling Lies' (崩壊ノ虚妄) #:Composition: Keigo Hoashi #:Chœur: #'Widespread Illness' (茫洋タル病) #:Composition: Keigo Hoashi #:Chœur: #'Fortress of Lies' (偽リノ城塞) #:Composition: Keiichi Okabe #:Chœur: #'Vague Hope (Spring Rain)' (曖昧ナ希望／翠雨) #:Composition: Keigo Hoashi #:Chant: Emi Evans #'Song of the Ancients (Atonement)' (イニシエノウタ／贖罪) #:Thème original: Keiichi Okabe #:Chant: Emi Evans & Nami Nakagawa #'Blissful Death' (幸セナ死) #:Composition: Keiichi Okabe #:Chœur: #'Emil (Despair)' (エミール／絶望) #:Thème original: Kakeru Ishihama #:Arrangement: Keigo Hoashi #:Chant: Nami Nakagawa #'Faltering Prayer (Starry Sky)' (澱ンダ祈リ／星空) #:Composition: Keiichi Okabe & Keigo Hoashi #:Arrangement: Keigo Hoashi #:Chant: Emi Evans #'Alien Infestation' (顕現シタ異物) #:Composition: Keiichi Okabe & Keigo Hoashi #:Arrangement: Keiichi Okabe #:Chant: Nami Nakagawa #'The Tower' (「塔」) #:Composition: Keiichi Okabe #:Chœur: Emi Evans, Nami Nakagawa & J'Nique Nicole #'Bipolar Nightmare' (双極ノ悪夢) #:Composition: Keigo Hoashi #:Chœur: #'The Sound of the End' (終ワリノ音) #:Composition: Keigo Hoashi #:Chœur: #'Weight of the World (Nouveau-FR Version)' (Weight of the World／Nouveau-FR Version) #:Composition: Keiichi Okabe #:Paroles et chant: Emi Evans #'Weight of the World (The End of YoRHa)' (Weight of the World／the End of YoRHa) #:Composition: Keiichi Okabe #:Paroles: J'Nique Nicole, Taro Yoko & Emi Evans #:Chant: YoRHa (J'Nique Nicole, Marina Kawano & Emi Evans) #:Chœur: NieR: Automata Choir Lien externe *Site officiel Hacking Tracks Pistes #'City Ruins (8-bit)' (遺サレタ場所：丁) #:Composition: Keiichi Okabe #'Memories of Dust (8-bit)' (砂塵ノ記憶：丁) #:Composition: Kuniyuki Takahashi #'Birth of a Wish (8-bit)' (生マレ出ズル意思：丁) #:Composition: Keiichi Okabe #'Amusement Park (8-bit)' (遊園施設：丁) #:Composition: Keigo Hoashi #'A Beautiful Song (8-bit)' (美シキ歌：丁) #:Composition: Keigo Hoashi #'End of the Unknown (8-bit)' (異形ノ末路：丁) #:Composition: Keiichi Okabe #'Forest Kingdom (8-bit)' (森ノ王国：丁) #:Composition: Keigo Hoashi #'Dark Colossus (Kaiju/8-bit)' (全テヲ破壊スル黒キ巨人／怪獣：丁) #:Thème original: Keiichi Okabe #'Wretched Weaponry (8-bit)' (愚カシイ兵器：丁) #:Composition: Keiichi Okabe #'Possessed by Disease (8-bit)' (取リ憑イタ業病：丁) #:Composition: Keiichi Okabe #'Dependent Weakling (8-bit)' (依存スル弱者：丁) #:Composition: Kuniyuki Takahashi #'War and War (8-bit)' (戦争ト戦争：丁) #:Composition: Keiichi Okabe & Keigo Hoashi #'Song of the Ancients (Atonement/8-bit)' (イニシエノウタ／贖罪：丁) #:Thème original: Keiichi Okabe #'The Tower (8-bit)' (「塔」：丁) #:Thème original: Keiichi Okabe #'The Sound of the End (8-bit)' (終ワリノ音：丁) #:Composition: Keigo Hoashi #'Weight of the World (8-bit)' (Weight of the World：丁) #:Thème original: Keiichi Okabe Lien externe *Site officiel Juke-box Stage *'Wretched Weaponry' (愚カシイ兵器) *'Fortress of Lies' (偽リノ城塞) *'City Ruins (Rays of Light)' (遺サレタ場所／斜光) *'Peaceful Sleep' (穏ヤカナ眠リ) *'Memories of Dust' (砂塵ノ記憶) *'Amusement Park' (遊園施設) *'Pascal' (パスカル) *'City Ruins (Shade)' (遺サレタ場所／遮光) *'Forest Kingdom' (森ノ王国) *'Copied City' (複製サレタ街) *'The Tower' (「塔」) Battle *'Possessed by Disease' (取リ憑イタ業病) *'Birth of a Wish' (生マレ出ズル意思) *'Emil (Despair)' (エミール／絶望) *'Grandma (Destruction)' (オバアチャン／破壊) *'Bipolar Nightmare' (双極ノ悪夢) *'War & War' (戦争ト戦争) *'A Beautiful Song' (美シキ歌) *'End of the Unknown' (異形ノ末路) *'Dark Colossus (Kaiju)' (全テヲ破壊スル黒キ巨人／怪獣) *'Dependent Weakling' (依存スル弱者) *'Crumbling Lies (Front)' (崩壊ノ虚妄／前身) *'Crumbling Lies (Back)' (崩壊ノ虚妄／後身) *'Song of the Ancients (Atonement)' (イニシエノウタ／贖罪) *'The Sound of the End' (終ワリノ音) *'Alien Infestation' (顕現シタ異物) Scenario *'Vague Hope (Cold Rain)' (曖昧ナ希望／氷雨) *'Voice of no Return' (還ラナイ声) *'Mourning' (追悼) *'Faltering Prayer (Dawn Breeze)' (澱ンダ祈リ／暁風) *'Faltering Prayer (Starry Sky)' (澱ンダ祈リ／星空) *'The Color of Depression' (沈痛ノ色) *'Blissful Death' (幸セナ死) *'Broken Heart' (割レタ心) *'Widespread Illness' (茫洋タル病) *'Treasured Times' (大切ナ時間) *'Rebirth & Hope' (再生ト希望) *'Weight of the World (English)' (Weight of the World／English Version) *'Weight of the World (Kowaretasekainouta)' (Weight of the World／壊レタ世界ノ歌) *'Weight of the World (Nouveau)' (Weight of the World／Nouveau-FR Version) *'Weight of the World (The End of YoRHa)' (Weight of the World／the End of YoRHa) Other *'Significance' (意味) *'Emil's Shop' (エミール／ショップ) *'Song of the Ancients (Popola)' (イニシエノウタ／ポポル) *'Kainé (Salvation)' (カイネ／救済) *'Emil (Sacrifice)' (エミール／犠牲) ??? *Voice of NieR:Automata ?